


Journalism and Travel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [635]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's never easy to live in the shadow of a family member.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 164  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: It's never easy to live in the shadow of a family member.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little speculation on Vassago's part about Simone and her relationship with Kelly. I kind of like writing pieces like this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"There is only one heart in my body, have mercy on me."_  
\-- Franz Wright

 

It's never easy to live in the shadow of a family member. Simone Baptiste has lived this way most of her life, whether she realized it or not. She loves her sister more than anything, but the stress of both living up to the standards that Kelly unwittingly created and worrying about said sister's safety in every war-torn country she visits and every plane she takes still take their toll on her psyche.

Over the years, Simone has become an expert at reading between the lines of the news disseminated for the American public. Part of it is that she followed in Kelly's footsteps of journalism. Part of it is that there's an almost sixth sense that she can rely on for Kelly's safety. It's not easy, it's not simple, but it's what she can do to keep her parents from worrying too much about their elder, jet setting daughter.


End file.
